


Myths start from simple rumors

by verboseDescription



Series: Terrariums [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, The Rebellion, mentions of the diamond authority
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors of Pink Diamond's destruction have hit both homeworld and the crystal gems, but none of them know what to make of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths start from simple rumors

“Did you hear what happened to Pink Diamond?”

 

 

“Did you hear what Rose Quartz did?”

 

 

“I did. I can’t believe it’s true. A _quartz_ couldn’t defeat a diamond just like _that._ ”

“I won’t believe it happened until I see the shards myself!”

 

 

“She always said that life was precious. _All_ life. She wouldn’t shatter anyone, not even a diamond.”

“Maybe she didn’t shatter her. Maybe all she did was bubble her.”

“But then where did she _put_ her?”

 

 

“Personally, I was starting to think Rose Quartz _was_ Pink Diamond.”

“What? Are you kidding me? Did you emerge today?”

“Hey! Hear me out. All I knew about Pink Diamond is that she went missing. And all I know about Rose Quartz is that she’s powerful, and none of the Diamonds can defeat her. What else _could_ she be?”

“Uh, a _quartz?_ ”

“Yeah, a quartz who apparently shattered an unbreakable diamond.”

“Okay, I see your point. But just because she’s strong doesn’t make her one of _them._ ”

 

 

“I just think there’s some crimes you don’t commit. I know the Diamonds have shattered a lot of gems over time but that doesn’t give Rose Quartz the right to do the same to one of them! Especially to My Diamond…”

“The Diamonds will get her for this. It’s only a matter of time. No one can shatter a diamond and get away with it.”

“How do you know? No one’s ever _tried.”_

 

“We know Rose is fighting for Earth. And we’re at _war_. Even if she didn’t want to do it, a good leader does what she has to do to win.”

“But when did winning become about killing? This isn’t what The Rebellion was supposed to be about.”

 

 

“All I wanted was a chance to be myself without the threat of the Diamonds’ world order hanging over me. But I didn’t want them _dead._ At least I didn’t—I never thought they _could_ die.”

“I know; they’re _Diamonds._ How can one be dead just like that? How can the world still turn if Pink Diamond’s not here to see it? How can the sun still shine when one of our greatest leaders is gone? And how can _we_ still be enjoying our day, and not regretting allying ourselves with the one who destroyed her?”

“I’m surprised the Diamonds haven’t set this whole planet aflame yet.”

 

 

“You guys are asking the wrong questions. All we have now is just more battlefield rumors. No, the real question is…”

 

 

 

“Do you trust the Diamonds?”

 

 

 

“Do you believe in Rose Quartz?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I do. Of _course_ I do.”


End file.
